


月が绮丽ですね

by greenlock



Series: All Vegeta Stories [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Bottom Vegeta (Dragon Ball), M/M, Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 12:41:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20309671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenlock/pseuds/greenlock
Summary: Title: 今夜月色很美Pairing: All贝Rating: NC-17Summary: 拉蒂兹独赴地球后的某一日，弗利萨行星79号，赛亚人王子+幸存者贝吉塔的一个夜晚。





	月が绮丽ですね

“睁开眼睛。”  
——那把声音如此娓娓劝诱，是真的温柔。  
“你看看呀，贝吉塔君……这是多么可爱的世界。”  
——态度殷勤，然而无礼。他是弗利萨，他是至强的帝王，是宇宙的灾星。他想怎样无礼，就可以无礼。  
既然他要求了，贝吉塔便睁开眼睛。他知道即使在这里、在只有他们二人的密所中，弗利萨说的每一句话，也都可算是命令。  
贝吉塔是个战士，战士听令行事。

他的眼球痛得很，充血发胀，让人恨不得用手把它们直接抠出来甩在地上。  
贝吉塔做不到这一点，他的双手暂时无法从藤蔓的约束中挣脱出来。这些肮脏的触须，是弗利萨军在边境行星上发现带回的新物种。是似藤蔓，它却有头足动物常见的强力的触须——上面遍布吸盘。有带着强烈浓麝气味的粘液藉由那些不断翕张的吸盘吐出，黏着在猎物的皮肤。  
不知道究竟算是植物还是生物，有一瞬间，贝吉塔暗自想着，它们有存在“自我意识”这种东西吗？  
它们到底是怎样明白弗利萨的命令的呢？  
它们为什么会听令行事呢？  
这样毫无所谓的思考一瞬间就断绝了。一股力量将贝吉塔的头颅以非常难受的角度拗折向后，他的全副心神都不得不挪移来面对这个。外星藤蔓的触须环绕过他的脖颈，一定程度上阻碍了顺畅的血流。他听从指令，睁开了眼睛。然后他觉得，眼睛很痛。  
“你看见了么，贝吉塔君？”弗利萨大人总是这样，总是能保持着某种虚幻的、该死的平静。  
“噢，”贝吉塔道，“我什么都看不见。”  
勒在他脖子上的藤蔓将他的回答切成一段一段，他一字一字地挤出来，确实诚实，而且艰难。  
弗利萨大人用盛着美酒的杯子扣在宝座的扶手，水晶与金属相击，发出不可思议的脆响。这两种稀有材质，分别来自隔着星河的两个小星球。是侵略和掠夺使它们相遇相扣。  
声音刺激了藤蔓，它终于放松了些。贝吉塔抽出一只手来，揉了揉自己的眼角和眉心。充血和疲劳让他昏昏欲睡。  
他眨了眨眼，看见三个月亮。

这个星球有三个月亮。  
贝吉塔记得，初次踏上这个星球的时候，它遍地吹着猩红色的风，疾风卷着红土砂砾，吹过刚刚结束战乱的毁灭了的城池。  
他依稀记得这颗行星也曾有过一个名字。它当然也拥有过漫长的繁荣。可能有很多故事，毕竟有生灵用自己的语言为它取过名字……据说原来的名字，在它们的语言里，是“红色宝石”的意思。  
管他呢——它们都已经死了。  
现在这颗星球被叫做——弗利萨行星79号。  
弗利萨大人近来颇偏爱这第79枚以他名字命名的行星。  
在此建造了基地，非常豪华，应有尽有。星球的环境早已完成综合治理，现在有丰沛的绿色植被，空气清新、风调雨顺，非常宜人。  
新的生态已按照新神的喜恶调整。这不再是一颗因赖亿万分之一的偶然，诞生出生命、繁衍着生息的幸运小行星。这是一座精心打造的军事碉堡，一处行宫。  
这里一年中大部分的时间都是极夜，但有三个卫星，从远近不同的角度，反射着同一枚恒星的光芒。充沛的布尔兹光波能量沐浴着星球表面，赛亚人战士们刚刚抵达时，曾被警告要注意这一点。  
“这对我没有影响，我用不着巨猿化。”贝吉塔说。  
他说的是用不着——不需要——而不是自己能够控制之类令人安心的话。这一点就很奇怪，贝吉塔行星才粉碎二十年，在许多老兵的记忆里，仍然能看得见。  
后来，在很久以后，贝吉塔站在边境行星地球，在万能胶囊公司实验室庭院内的大露台上抬头仰望。已经过去数十年了，他仍然能在对的方向，看得到贝吉塔行星闪着辉光。这是时间与空间的魔法，没人能够逃脱。在地球的时间里，贝吉塔四世殿下的星星仍然活着。  
那些被弗利萨杀死的星星都还将继续活着，在某些人的眼睛里活着，到上百年后，它们才会熄灭的。  
“因为那样子实在是太丑了。”在贝吉塔行星毁灭掉的艾纪廿多年后，贝吉塔王子如此评价着赛亚人的超能特习。说完这句话，他从很多瞠目结舌的人当中走过去，走过犹在冒着热烟的飞船，穿过带减震的备用停机坪。  
他以为又是寻常一日，他将要自此出发，前去灭绝某个星球上的生命。  
直到被一道命令——一道由弗利萨大王直接下达的命令，在彼处截停。  
“请贝吉塔君到我的身边来，马上。”

贝吉塔闭上了眼睛。  
“为什么呢，贝吉塔君？”是弗利萨的声音，这位治下有超逾80颗行星的大人，在明知故问。  
伴随着他的声调变化，那些藤蔓紧贴着贝吉塔的身体，调整着位置。它们力气很大，贝吉塔也没想过挣扎。此时挣扎实在了无意义，他知道的，自己不过是酒后余兴的一道甜点而已。  
甜点要有甜点的样子，他要有自己的风味，才得爱宠。这在吃了很多亏以后，他已自然而然明白。  
他已渐渐晓得，要勾起适当的怜爱。战士讲究战术，一场恶仗而已，没有关系，他要选择在最后能赢。  
“因为太丑了。”他用清晰的、一听就没似没经过思考的语速释出答句。  
这是有效的，他听见那位大人的轻笑。  
令人厌烦的是藤蔓也因此蠕动着，那些吸盘撕开已近完全破损的战斗服，开始在他身体的各处逡巡，细碎地啜咬皮肤。  
那位大人觉得这算什么呢？——难道他认为这就是赛亚人需要的亲吻或者爱抚吗？  
贝吉塔听见他用柔和音调，缓缓说道：“如果变丑能让你充满力量，你也拒绝变丑吗——我的……小贝吉塔（ベジータちゃん）？”  
“我暂时用不着那么丑的力量。”不能有任何犹豫，贝吉塔飞快地回答他。  
弗利萨再度因这答句笑出声来，藤蔓十分忠诚，愈发激切地吸吮着赛亚人王子的表皮。疼痛并不剧烈，然却覆盖了全身，他像被置于针山当中，禁不住还是，呻吟出声。  
这也是弗利萨想要的，他为此叹着气：“你叫得太大声了，小贝吉塔……我以为你是喜欢的。”  
一阵剧痛袭来，事情再清楚不过了，有条藤蔓揪住了他的尾巴。这种痛苦跟丑陋的巨猿化一样，是赛亚人的原罪，它不光是疼一疼而已，它会唤起一种直达全身的酸痛，身体像如被抽掉了脊骨，战斗的能力瞬间趋近于零……除非，你能适应。  
除非，通过练习，反复酸痛，反复适应，直到习惯，直到与它熟悉。在这个瞬间，一丝笑意浮上了正在承受苦痛的年轻赛亚人的脸，当然霎时之后，他就顿悟到露出得意之色是危险的，他用一声刻意而为的惊叫扑灭了那个会带来危险的笑。  
“呒——呒——别动得太厉害，你也不想它把你的尾巴扯断不是吗，我的殿下？”弗利萨道。  
也许是警告引起的过度应激，也许是称呼的变化令他嗅到危机，贝吉塔打了个冷战。被那些触须反复涂抹遗留在他双腿内侧的粘液，因为积得过多，此刻即沿着肌肉凹凸的纹理，缓缓流了下来。  
贝吉塔没有睁开眼，他把自己静置在空虚的黑暗里，任由它们淌下去。  
藤蔓拉开他的双腿，力量很大，没有必要为此挣扎受伤——贝吉塔只为着不舒服的动作扭动了一下自己的腰肢。这个无声的抗议行为得到了好的报偿，弗利萨吩咐藤蔓补上一条触须，拖拽起赛亚人无处依凭的腰腹，教他尽可能地省下挣扎的力气。  
啊——他可真是位好心的大王。  
又有两条吸盘卷曲揉搓起贝吉塔的胸口。谁他妈教会它们的？这完全不对……它们应当快些停下这些跟舒服、快慰没有关系的植物神经反应、或者机械行为。  
贝吉塔的眉头皱紧了，他能自主的手攥住了若干触须当中的一条。他能扯断它，可是扯断它也不太明智，或许会将这场恩赐的密会延长到明天早上。  
弗利萨第79号行星不会很快天亮，它的下个黎明在五个月后。如果这位好心的大王不肯宽恕，贝吉塔也不知道他能看到的明天早上将到底是什么时候。  
他的腿分开了，除却尾巴被攻击，那些该死的外星藤还抚触过他腿间的性器——是哪个叛徒背叛了他？是谁向弗利萨描述过赛亚人之间情交的方式呢？  
也许他们研究过贝吉塔行星上的种族？方方面面？……研究赛亚人的繁殖，像研究原始星球上还未进化的其他种族，譬如恐龙和猴子！  
为什么没人告诉过他，一分一毫？！  
他是——贝吉塔想着——他想着——他是赛亚人之王贝吉塔三世的儿子，而他对这些事，竟然只是朦胧知晓……  
那藤蔓冲进来了……贝吉塔没有尖叫。  
他的身体遽然僵硬得好像岩山底部的石头，亿万年的重压才能使它们形成如此强硬致密的结构。  
他亦忽然想明白了，他对这些事其实仍可算是一无所知罢了。

听见建筑穹顶观星孔闭合的机闸声响，贝吉塔又将双眼张开了。  
本不该与他有任何交集的外星藤蔓正在他的肠子里暴动，汗水流经他的眼眶，使他的双眼辣痛而模糊。但还不至于因此哭出来。  
赛亚人是不哭的。  
弗利萨飘过来，贝吉塔就这不能自主的角度，已可瞥见他头顶的犄角。一个怪物……这想法在他脑海里闪过，又迅速消亡了。  
在此时此地，是不可以赛亚人的审美来评价强者的。赛亚人已快灭绝了。  
藤蔓抽出去，粗糙的吸盘摩擦拖拽着内里的嫩肉，每一次它这样做，贝吉塔都会生出自己整条肠子都会被扯出身体的恐惧。固然它的摩擦能带起一丁点、仅仅是一丁点的快意，这种濒死般的恐惧总能将那点可怜的快感湮灭至无形。  
贝吉塔知道，若他没有办法高潮，就没有办法让这场一厢情愿的施恩终结。不错，类似这样微不足道的小事，弗利萨大人总以为这是毋庸置疑的恩赐。他用他理解的方式，抚慰艰辛、孤独的前线战士。  
他以为这种事能让一个赛亚人轻松快活。只是这样每一次，贝吉塔从不觉得快活。如果可以选，他当然不想跟一根无法交流的藤子缠在一起快活。  
那藤子反复绞缠着他，把他翻过来，做交配的模拟，又抬高他的脸，让他与主人对视。这一切对贝吉塔都没什么用，他不会有多余的表情。他能给弗利萨大人欣赏的向来只有冷漠的态度而已，他晓得自己的定义，出生即最强，一台精密的赛亚杀人机器。  
他想要活得久一些，在杀人方面，能更精密一些。他得活过这个晚上，他要得到释放，他得快活起来。  
贝吉塔张口喘着气，他开始表演的，是比自己实际需要更为剧烈的喘息。其他的赛亚人会怎样做，他不清楚，他只能演他自己的这种。  
这很有用，那位大人果然瞩目在他的嘴，他飘过来，连同他的王座一道前来，只伸出一只好意慈悲的手，触摸贝吉塔的嘴唇。  
——他手的触感好像滑腻腻的虫子。  
贝吉塔的手偷偷在藤蔓忽略掉的皮肤上，狠狠拧了自己一下，他没有露出作呕的态度来。  
这救拯表情的一下换来一声真实的痛呼和肌肉的紧绷。原来就微妙难得的快感死得灰飞烟灭无影无踪。  
“哦，别这么用力，不许你弄伤我最疼爱的小贝吉塔。”弗利萨对那藤蔓下着命令。真是见了鬼了，他到底是如何连接控制它们的呢？也许这些鬼东西之间有自己秘密的方法？  
他抚摸贝吉塔的嘴唇和面颊，至此也没有离开他的王座。  
“你要来点酒吗？喝一点能让你开心很多。”他说。  
贝吉塔的手越过那些该死的触须，他终于摸索到自己的性器。他的肠子被捣得又痛又热，像要起火，现在他连脚趾末梢的一片骨头可能都是烫的。

他捏住他自己，他开始作弊了。他的呼吸开始时断时续，更多的汗水从额头上滑下来，流进眼睛里，它们又从眼角积蓄而出，落下脸颊去。  
是汗滴，不是眼泪，他还没有哭。赛亚人是不哭的。  
弗利萨大人没有多计较他的小动作。也许是张牙舞爪的藤蔓阻挡了大人的视线，也许这些小动作在那位大人看来，也不过是情难自制的配合。他抬起贝吉塔的下巴，倾斜了自己的御杯，将美酒灌入他张开的嘴。  
自然是要溢出来的，在这混乱粘稠的震动中，在他不断被打乱的呼吸打断下，酒从他的唇角漫溢出来，仿佛连这高贵的琼浆也要逃亡，坚拒被一个下等民族的遗子咽下。  
身体服从了，它服从了所有各方的意愿，在这一片混乱的锣鼓当中，被它的主人们暴力撕拽着，抵达了顶端。  
贝吉塔四世——王子殿下——抽搐了几下，他的脚趾蜷起又松放了。任务达成，他可以休息了。

藤蔓退场以后，贝吉塔有很长时间没有穿上衣服。  
弗利萨大人没有叫他退下去沐浴更衣。这倒是无所谓。  
像另一种恩赐，弗利萨大人允许他伏低身子，蜷缩在柔滑毯子上，他甚至允许一个健硕的赛亚人伏身在他的王座下休憩，全无束缚，而且这么脏。  
贝吉塔知道他，他晓得这位阖宇宙邪恶力量共尊的共主想看点什么。他趴在自己交错的、赤裸的手臂上，懒洋洋地抬起尾巴，晃了晃，又似力竭一样，让它卷起覆在自己的腿上。  
果不其然，他听见弗利萨的叹息。  
“一直不能欣赏月亮是种怎样的生活呢，贝吉塔君？”那位大人，在欢饮过后，总爱发出这种莫名其妙的叹息，问出这种奇句。  
“我不知道，大人。”依然是不容许自己犹豫地，贝吉塔极利落地回答他道，“反正这个世界上还有其他的东西可以看，我只是不想变成您觉得丑陋的那种怪物罢了。”  
这句话不知出了什么故障，弗利萨久久没有回应。时间之长，甚至让贝吉塔心里慌张，要忍不住偷瞄他的情况。  
其实没有什么，弗利萨的脸上并没有呈出怪罪之色。他的脸上，连平素常有的戏谑之意都消散了，贝吉塔注意到，他只是微微抬头，似乎正在长久地凝望着安然闭合的穹顶位置。  
“弗利萨大人？”为保确认，贝吉塔探问了一句，当然，须很轻声。  
“那——真的是太可惜了，贝吉塔君。”那位黑暗的宇宙大王，如是说道，将叹息声拖得很长。  
贝吉塔听见他说：“因为今晚的月色，是很美的。”

END

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在拉蒂兹抵达地球前。龙珠大全集年表和剧场版也不一样，暂且不要太计较了……模模糊糊的计算就是贝吉塔出生于艾纪732年，拉蒂兹死于761年10月12日，贝吉塔见到悟空是762年11月3日。反正这个故事里他也见不到卡卡罗特。


End file.
